magical_fairytale_warriorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Basic Rules
The Fairytale Warriors Roleplay Community Project, short known as Fairytale Warriors, is a collaboration between users, who work together with everyone else on the story and try to make a great story. However, in order to achieve that, there are rules that any member has to follow. Please read everything below and make sure to follow the rules listed below. General Wiki Rules Since the Fairytale Warriors is a project started in FANDOM powered by wikia, there are basic rules that we need to remember. *As this is an English wiki, please stick to English language. *Please don't edit other people's pages unless you got their permission. *If you correct grammar and/or layout formations, please let the owner of the character/page now what you changed. **Try to use good grammar. If your first language is not English, let a native speaker check your pages or use a function to optimize your grammar. *No vandalism please. If you see outsiders (aka users that aren't part of the project) that have vandalized, undo it right away or tell an Fairytale Warrior (admin). We will be sure to take care of that. *Please don't confuse it with a Fandom of ... Wiki and use the given categories. As this is a new wiki, the badges can't be activated so it's good for nothing anyway. *Spam and non-canon (as in not Fairytale Warriors related) stuff are forbidden as well. Please don't add pictures from Animes, Games, etc. to the wiki unless you are using it as references. *Be nice to each other. If you have any problems, come to an admin. Or use the Live Chat to talk to the person in private. Art Rules For the Fairytale Warriors, it is not important if you draw your character or create it with dollmakers. You may also use references to describe a character or a place. However, there are still some guide lines you should keep in mind. *It doesn't matter if you use bases or draw everything on your own. *Dollmakers are totally fine to use for your characters! No need to draw your characters if you don't feel like it. *Using references is also allowed, but remember to state the source of it. **Just edit the description of the picture adding the link or adding a sentence: "Picture from pixiv (username)" or "picture from Game XYZ". **Adding "found on google" does not count as source! *To sum up, you are allowed to do anything in order to visualize your character as long as you do not steal other people's art! Roleplay Rules Since the Fairytale Warriors is a Roleplay Community Project, the story will be played by the users and may or may not be linear. It can lead in any direction as long as it follows the original plot. Here are just some simple rules you gotta follow when roleplaying. *Be nice to each other! *No NSFW (not save for work) content, we are child friendly here! *We only rp in English! *No god modding. Everyone plays their own character! *Please no mary-sue rping! Let the character be realistic. They can't be good at everything. *Rps are fun! Don't take it too serious. *Everyone's part of the rp! Don't ignore others, always try to get them involved. *Try not to use any bad words/swearing, etc. Category:Guides